Talk:Izou Uzumaki
So is this just Naruto without any known weaknesses and a Byakugan? [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 04:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'm looking forward to this character's history. From what we've seen from the manga, Naruto had little to no time for his own children, let alone himself. He couldn't even bang Hinata once a day! Anyways, how might Randy have become such a genius? Clearly, his father wouldn't have had the time to train him. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 05:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) No Weaknesses? Every character has a weakness. And he doesn't follow the end of the manga. He is merely a character of closely relations to my main character, which all of my characters are being revamped to my liking. Their universe is quite different from the actual canon universe. ~~Lord Jupiter (Message me if you dare!) 23:25, February 13, 2015 (My timezone)~~ Every character has a weakness? This guy is a straight up Naruto clone. Anyone can see that at the first glance. "Like Comato, he was also trained by the his father and Kakashi Hatake and nearly mastered everything he was taught." Oh sorry, he's got a little bit of Kakashi in him too. Naruto's weakness was genjutsu primarily, and his lack of common sense. From what you've said, cam, "Unlike his father's poor performance in the Academy, Randy has shoven himself to be at least three times stronger as his father was at the age of twelve". He is Naruto with no weakness, considering your character even is well developed in Genjutsu? and has a byakugan. Right now, this page looks nothing more than a pool of jutsu. It does have more information than some of your earlier work, effort is evident in this one. But using Naruto and Minato images for a character? All of their most over powered abilities with even more over powered abilities from some of the series' most over powered characters? (its not about being op, more so about logical limitations) Do you get my point? [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I honesty don't even have the motivation to continue working on him. So whatever. ~~Lord Jupiter (Message me if you dare!) 21:08, February 14, 2015 (My timezone)~~ I'm not trying to guilt you into running away from this project. I'm pointing out obvious jazz that should be fixed. Sometimes, as authors, we tend to get so into our characters, and we don't realize just how ridiculous certain things are. Not that I'm calling your character ridiculous, I'm just stating an example. It's all about improving, getting better, growing stronger. That's what being apart of this community is all about, man. We right some good stuff, share it with others. Anyway, I'm not going to beg you to finish this character, mostly because we've already seen how Naruto turned out. But getting mad because someone is calling you out is just being a pansy. Do you run away every time life becomes somewhat of a challenge? Come on man, just get it together. No need to get so demotivated like that. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 03:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm not upset by any means. I just don't feel like working on it. ~~Lord Jupiter (Message me if you dare!) 21:27, February 14, 2015 (My timezone)~~ So, going back to the earlier discussion where we discussed weaknesses, how does his Byakugan have no blind spot? I thought it was something that came with the set of eyes? lol [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 12:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC)